Son Goku
Son Goku (birth name Kakarot) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. He appears in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman and the Rematch, where he fought his often requested rival, Superman of DC Comics. He is voiced by Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson, one of the members of Team Four Star who voices the very same character along side with other roles in the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series. History Born from a low-class warrior named Bardock on Planet Vegeta with the birthname Kakarot, Goku was a member of the warrior race known as Saiyans. Shortly after being born, he narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race as an infant when he was sent from a space pod to Earth with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. A martial arts master, Son Gohan, found him and took Goku under his wing, who forgot his mission after falling in a ravine and hitting his head. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image (Zanzouken) *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper (Janken) *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands (Hasshu-ken) Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk (Kienzan) *Solar Flare (Taiyo-ken) *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama) *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission (Shunkanido) *Telepathy **Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole (Nyoi-Bo) *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus (Kinto-Un) *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape (Ozaru) *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Info (Goku vs Superman 2) Son Goku / Kakarot *Martial Arts **Kung-fu **Kame-Sennin Ryu **Kaio-Ken *Techniques **Flight **Ki blasts and barriers **Solar Flare **Spirit Bomb **Instant Transmission **Dragon Fist **Kamehameha *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro During the final clash between the martial artists in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Goku in his Super Saiyan God form is briefly seen fighting Superman, foreshadowing the rematch in the nearby future. Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher The teaser from the Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered livestream where Goku is seen charging his Super Saiyan God form is briefly seen in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher on the computer Sam Fisher is hacking. Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki In Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, when Mr. Satan starts panicking as Dan Hibiki charges his Shinku Gadouken, he briefly sees Dan as Goku charging up his Kamehameha to remind the audience of his fear of chi users. One Minute Melee Goku appeared in a Season 3 April Fools episode of ''One Minute Melee'' where the fight was supposedly against Sonic the Hedgehog, but he ends up defeating him and a number of characters who have his ham with little effort, including Godzilla, Kirby, and most of the Avengers. He was finally stopped in the end by Saitama from One Punch Man. His "One Minute Massacre" was later referenced in Superman VS Saitama and Raiden VS Genos. He later had a cameo appearance in Cell VS Meruem fight, where he teleported Cell to King Kai's planet after the villain is defeated by Meruem, reenacting the ending to the Cell saga. In Gohan VS Superboy, a training session between him and Gohan went bad resulting in a clone of Goku going free (likely to be the same clone who fought Sonic and the after-mentioned characters from earlier). The real Goku will appear as a combatant in Season 5 to fight Saitama in a full match this time. DBX Goku made a brief cameo in Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders ''DBX'', he's seen sitting behind Wario at a McDonald's. Death Battle Quotes Goku VS Superman *''"I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought." '' *''"Finally... someone as strong as me!"'' *''"An alien? It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!"'' *''"You look pretty strong. Let's fight."'' *''"Is that rock hurting you?"'' *''"I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair."'' *"The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?" *''"He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?"'' *''"It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!" '' *''"Oh no you don't!"'' *'' "Phew. That's... it. Good... fight."'' *''"Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive!" '' *''"It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun. But I'm... I'm drained."'' *''"Sun... lend me your energy."'' Goku VS Superman 2 *''"Hey Superman!"'' *''"Ready for a rematch?"'' *"You haven't seen anything yet!" *"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, you're not the only one with that kind of power..." '' *"''You're finished!" '' *"''Get off my planet!" '' *"''No, I will never back down from a fight!" '' *"But King Kai, I don't understand."'' *"Sure I can! I'll just train harder than ever!" '' *"Nah, sounds boring. (stomach rumbling) Oops! Heh heh, King Kai, do you have anything to eat?"'' *"''What? My stomach has limits too you know! Hahahahaha...." '' Gallery Goku SS1-3.png|Goku's Super Saiyan forms 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4, Goku's ultimate form (at the time) Super Saiyan God Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan Blue gokudan.gif|Goku cameo in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki Dragon Ball - Goku Powers Up as seen in the Manga.png|Goku Powers Up as seen in the Manga Kid Goku.png|Goku as a child in Dragon Ball Goku(Z2 Sprite).gif|Goku's Sprite that was shown in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki and One Minute Melee dragonball_xenoverse__goku__preview_by_jdavid6120-d8l2ll5.png|Goku's 3D model used in Goku VS Superman 2 Goku_kaio_Ken.png|Goku using the Kaio-ken Kamehameha.gif|Goku using the Kamehameha Nimbus the cloud.jpg|Flying Nimbus Senzu Beans.png|Senzu Beans Power Poll.jpeg|Power Pole Dragon Fist.gif|Goku using the Dragon Fist Trivia *Unlike Vegeta who won before, Goku lost his fight, making him the first Dragon Ball character to lose a Death Battle, followed by Majin Buu. *Goku is the first character in Death Battle history to have lost two Death Battles, followed by Charizard and Shadow (excluding Boba Fett, since his second fight was a Remastering rather than a rematch). He's also the only character to lose two Death Battles to the same opponent. *He and Superman are the fifth and sixth character to have fought in two different Death Battles, with the first four being Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett and Samus Aran, and with the next six being Charizard, Shadow, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman. *He is the third character to have lost a Death Battle and be brought back for another fight, with Batman and Boba Fett being the first two, and with the next three being Charizard, Shadow and Wonder Woman. **Interestingly enough, Goku's return to Death Battle was actually given a little storyline. Goku was wished back to life with the Dragon Balls by Superman along with the rest of the Earth. *Interestingly, Goku shares some similarities in his origin story with his opponent, Superman (i.e., Goku and Superman sent to Earth from their planet's destruction). Main difference is Goku's mission was to conquer the planet and Superman's mission to save lives, and the core of their character in their respected series (Goku fights to defeat himself while Superman fights for others). *Goku is the second anime/manga character to be in Death Battle, the first being Vegeta and followed by Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. *Goku's loss is without question the most controversial in Death Battle history. After the fight premiered, the new DBZ films Battle of Gods (Kami to Kami) and Resurrection "F" (Fukkatsu no F) were released with Goku acquiring two new forms named Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. This resulted in people requesting a rematch with these forms. Ben & Chad originally stated they have no interest in doing it and don't think it makes that big of a difference. **This was later referenced in Kirby VS Majin Buu. Screwattack had an ad for 10% off a Super Saiyan God Goku Funko. In the ad, Ben is overjoyed to see the Funko, but it is possessed (and voiced once again by MasokoX), reminding Ben about the rage in the comments and spins it's head in a parody of ''The Exorcist. ''Ben then traps the Funko back in it's box. **However, in the later Death Battle livestream of Boba Fett vs Samus Remastered, there was a teaser of Goku in his Super Saiyan God form. And in Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro, when the black hole the combatants create shows a montage of past episodes, a glimpse can be seen of SSJ God Goku punching Superman. These teasers came to a confirmation where it was revealed they would have a rematch at SGC, complete with Goku's new transformations. **When the rematch aired, it only made matters worse, as fans were as upset, if not more when Superman still defeated Goku, despite him possessing godly ki. *Both Ben Singer and Chad James revealed on Death Battle Live that they prefer Goku as a character and dislike Superman, but had to put their bias aside to determine the winner. *Goku is the first Anime/Manga Character to lose a Death Battle, with the next six being Majin Buu, Gaara, Erza Scarlet, Portgas D. Ace, Renamon and Ichigo Kurosaki. *Goku is the first combatant to be shown living on in the afterlife after his death the second being Dan Hibiki. *Goku is one of the few losing combatants who bare no grudge or ill-will towards their opponent. After getting killed by Superman again, Goku decided on calling quits on beating him and just move on in life. *Currently, Goku is the most powerful Dragon Ball combatant in Death Battle. **Goku is also the strongest anime/manga combatant thus far. References * Goku on Wikipedia * Goku on the Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Ki Users Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gods Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Primates Category:Near-Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Speedsters Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors